SasoDei: My Only One
by Happii Haden
Summary: I liked him for awhile. I kinda always have. No, correction. I loved him. I always have. Whether if it was in a friend or brotherly way. I loved him. The way his dark red hair swept over his chocolate brown eyes. The way he would look at me and give me that charming smile that always made my heart beat faster than it should.


Rated: M

Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its charas are owned by Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Warnings: OCCness/Fluff/Angst

_My Only One_

_SasoDei_

_Deidara's POV_

I liked him for awhile. I kinda always have. No, correction. I loved him. I always have. Whether if it was in a friend or brotherly way. I loved him. The way his dark red hair swept over his chocolate brown eyes. The way he would look at me and give me that charming smile that always made my heart beat faster than it should. And especially the way he would say my name. He said it in such a soft, yet firm voice. I could fall asleep to it.

I think the moment I started seeing him as something more was back in middle school. Seventh grade to be exact. I was getting teased because of my hair and he came and defended me. Cheesy as it is, it's true. He was my best friend. And I couldn't help but become attracted to him. Especially since we were both growing young boys.

We actually lived together. We weren't 'shacking up' like some people would joke. We were both orphans. I lost my parents around age ten. I was scared when they placed me in the foster care home. That's when we first met. He was eleven at the time. Only a year older than me.

And he comforted me. He became my friend, defending me from the other orphan bullies. He never really changed. Not even as we grew. He was always there to protect me. Thank you, Sasori.

Every moment with him was breath taking. Just being with him made me happy. I never wanted to live a moment without him.

It all happened to fast though, didn't it Sasori? I won't blame you. Simply, because it wasn't your fault. Even if you promised me. If anything, it was my fault. I should of kept my big mouth shut. I know, I know. If you were here right now you'd tell me it wasn't my fault. But I feel at blame.

Then again. Maybe it isn't my fault. Maybe it's theirs. Maybe it's our own fault. Just maybe. 11:00 PM. An hour more.

I close my eyes, reminiscing in our past. Our. Not just mine. Not just yours. Ours. I'm anxious. I'm cold. I'm scared.

I check the time again. Not even a minute has passed. Time is going by so slow. Just think though. When we were together, we couldn't get enough time. Now I have to much of it.

_Five Months Ago_

"Hey Deidara!" Sasori's voice rang through my ears.

"Hey, un." I said, quietly. I was still rather shy around him.

"Did you see the flyers for the basketball tryouts? I was thinking about trying. What do you think?" Sasori asked me, his smile still charming as ever.

I looked at the flyer in his hand and back at him. I wouldn't mind seeing him in a uniform. He'd look cute. No. He'd look sexy if anything. _Oh my..._ Just even thinking about it made me fluster.

"I think you should go for it." I offered a smile.

He grinned at me. "Thanks, Dei."

I blushed and nodded.

"You should try out too. That way we could hang out. Plus, I don't wanna leave you all alone at home. I'd miss you." He laughed, nudging me to follow him.

I became flustered and began stuttering. "Wh-What? I don't th-think I'd be any good, un..." I moved a piece of hair behind my ear and kept my head down.

He said he'd miss me. Even if he was playing around, it still made my heart melt.

Sasori stopped and grabbed me by my shoulders, making me look up at him. "Come on, Dei. We played a bit back on the streets. I think you did pretty good. It'll be fun."

"Well...If you're sure..."

"I am" He smirked. "Now come on. We're gonna be late to tryouts if we keep walking at this pace."

He took my hand and began sprinting towards the gym. I blushed of course. He was holding my hand.

"Akasuna and Iwa? Huh, whatever." The coach shook his head. "Alright boys, gather around."

Sasori let go of my hand and walked to the circle where every one else was. I followed behind, like I usually do. While the coach talked, I set my sights on Sasori. He really was a handsome guy.

I eventually was snapped out of my staring when the coach called on me. "Iwa, you'll be on that side of the court."

I nodded and scrambled to my feet, hurrying to the left side of the court. Unfortunately, Sasori was placed on the right side.

"Alright boys, here's how this will work. First team to twenty points wins. Remember the rules and have fun. I'll be watching." He barked before blowing his whistle.

On the other side of the court I saw Sasori give me a smile and thumbs up. It made my heart flutter. I returned the gesture and put my head into the game. I wanted to impress him. I wanted to show him, I was actually capable of doing something.

We lost twelve to twenty. But I was still proud of how I played. I couldn't say the same about my team though. As our group left and the next moved in, Sasori came up to me.

He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his hair was messed up from running. I thought it only made him look even hotter.

"You did great, Dei." He said, offering a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks, un. You did great yourself."

Sasori laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "You think so? I tripped quite a bit, but only because my team kept shoving me out of the way." He sighed.

"Kinda sucks being short. But hey, I think it'd be pretty cool, you know? The two shortest players leading the team to victory." He grinned.

I laughed, "Un. That would be pretty cool."

He nodded in agreement. And so we sat on the bleachers watching the other group play against each other. The whole time he only talked to me. And I mean only me. Some other guys tried to talk to him, but he blew them off and kept talking to me. I felt kinda special. No not kinda. I _did _feel special. He was only focusing on me.

When the other group had finished the coach dismissed us, saying he would post the results next Monday. Today was the best day of my life. Sasori was practically treating me like a princess.

He opened the door for me. Took us out for pizza and arcade games. He even won a stuffed animal from the claw machine and gave it to me. I could of died of happiness. I think I would of if that stupid bitch didn't show up.

The stupid bitch was Sasori's girlfriend. Sasori had a lot of girlfriends, but they never lasted. I was actually surprised they hadn't broken up yet. She had long hazelnut curly hair. She always wore what she thought was cute outfits. But to me they looked like someone had barfed on them. She always over accessorized too. Her make up was all light and natural, excluding her bright pink lip stick lips.

I don't know why Sasori stayed with her. She was annoying as hell. But then again. I'm always told that I'm annoying. So maybe he was use to it? Oh well. I still didn't like her.

When we were at the arcade, which was located right next to the pizza shop, she randomly showed up. I was pissed.

"Sasori!" She squealed, running up and hugging him. He returned the hug, happily.

"Hey Mimi."

I pouted. I tried hard to hide it, but Sasori still noticed because he called out to me.

"Oh yeah. Mimi, this is my best friend Deidara. Deidara this is-"

"I know. Mimi." I said, looking her up and down and lightly scowling. I had to admit, she wasn't ugly. "We're in the same chemistry class, un."

She raised an eyebrow, like she didn't know. "Oh! You're the kid who blew up the lab last week!" She laughed almost cruelly.

I blushed and looked away. Damn it. I wish I hadn't said anything. I didn't tell Sasori about the incident, because I didn't want him to think I was still an immature brat with an obsession with explosions. I even convinced the teacher to let me clean up during lunch, so I wouldn't have to stay after school.

"You blew up the chem lab?" He asked, looking at me.

I nodded and looked away, embarrassed and ashamed.

He laughed. It was music to my ears. It made me even blush and fidget.

"That sounds just about right. Still the same old pyro, Dei." He smiled. "Hey why don't we all play some games?"

I saw Mimi roll her eyes when Sasori wasn't looking, but smiled and nodded when he was. I scowled.

The best day turned to the worst within seconds. All his focus on me, turned to her. Though, I did catch him giving me glances. I would blush and look away, but his eyes lingered on me until his girlfriend would whine about something.

After playing some games we all walked down to the plaza to get some shakes. I was still rather upset. Why did she have to come and ruin everything?

"What do you want, Dei?" Sasori asked, after ordering him and Mimi's shake. _Cherry cheesecake_. Yuck.

Usually me and him shared a shake since I could never finish it all by myself. Our favorite was _Oh Fudge!_. "I'll just get what we usually have, un." I muttered.

The waiter nodded and left to go fill our orders. I felt sick. Just looking at them. He was so happy though. I became pissed at myself for being so selfish. He deserves to be happy...Even if it wasn't with me.

"Hey, Dei. You alright? You're looking kinda pale." Sasori asked in a caring tone. "You're not sick, are you?"

I shook my head and turned my attention to the little doodles on the table. They kept distracted for quiet awhile. Even as our drinks were served. I sipped quietly and traced the pictures. It kept me contented. Then the nice silence was broken by her pig like voice.

"Hey...I was just thinking. Since you have like long hair. And you're like super small and skinny. And you always like wear skinny jeans and like..."

I zoned out. How many times could someone say like? I went back to the doodles until one sentence, no question, particularity caught my attention.

"E-Excuse me, un!"

Even Sasori looked shock at the question. The girl snickered and repeated herself. "I said, 'Deidara are you gay?'"

I gaped. I was caught off guard by this. Fortunately for me, Sasori answered in my place.

"Mimi. I assure you Deidara is not gay. Right, Dei?" He said, smiling encouragingly.

I nodded almost too quickly.

"See. Don't be silly. Where did you come up with such a thing?" He asked, ruffling her hair a bit.

She huffed and smacked his hand. "Don't touch my hair, Sasori. I told you about that."

That bitch was fucking crazy. I would pay for Sasori to play with my hair. Just imagining him running his fingers through my hair was enough to make me blush.

"Oh, don't be so uptight. I'm just playing around." Sasori said, hugging her.

"Well don't!" She snapped, pushing the other boy off. Sasori sighed and moved his arms to his side.

"You're a bitch, un." '_Shit...Did I just say that out loud?_' Unfortunately, I did.

She furrowed her eyebrows, her nose crinkling up. A perfect scowl. "Excuse me?" Mimi snapped.

I saw Sasori look at me. I know I shouldn't have said anything, but the words were just flying out of my mouth so fast that I couldn't keep it in.

"I said," I started, mimicking her voice like earlier. "'You're a bitch, un.'"

Mimi glared at me and was about to yell at me before I interrupted her.

"You treat Sasori like shit all the time. You have no respect for him. Or anyone for a matter of fact. You're a stuck up, snobby, bitch. If things don't go your way, you whine and bitch about it." I paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sasori is my best friend. I don't like how you're treating him. I feel absolutely sorry for him that he has to deal with your moody bitchy ass. You obviously only like him for his looks. That's fucking shallow and I won't stand for it. He is a great person and if you can't like him for who he is, then get the fuck out of his life." I spat, breathing heavily.

Sasori stared in shock at me, gaping. '_I'm sorry, Sasori..._'

Mimi stood from the table, grabbing her purse. She moved away from her seat and got straight up in my face, slapping me. I covered my burning cheek with my hand and glared up at her.

She growled and spoke. "You fucking bastard! Talk to me like that again and see what happens you stupid faggot!" She yelled.

I went to retort but she interrupted me. "Sasori. Tell your friend to get some manners. Right. Now." She snapped.

I looked over at Sasori. He still sat shocked. I looked down. I'm a terrible friend.

"Well!"

"Shut the fuck up." I growled lowly.

Mimi glared at me harder before walking away not turning back even when Sasori called out to her.

I kept my head down, using my bangs to hide my face. I'm such a fuck up. Such a complete fuck up. A gay fuck up. A gay for his best friend fuck up. A fucking fuckety fuck fuck up. A-

"Deidara." Sasori's calm voice reached my ears.

I didn't wanna hear it. His voice made me feel even guiltier.

Sasori sighed and got up, moving over to my seat. "Dei...Hey. Talk to me." He pleaded. "I'm not mad at you, okey?"

I ignored him.

He sighed again and grabbed my wrist, making me stand up and leave the ice cream shop. "We're going home." He muttered quietly.

'_Good...I just wanna sleep and never wake up._' I thought, still keeping quiet.

Once we arrived to our apartment I sighed quietly. I shook his wrist off and started heading towards the couch, where I slept. Ever since I discovered I liked Sasori more than a friend I felt awkward and bad sleeping next to him. I laid down and faced the wall of the couch. I couldn't look at him. Not after what I did.

I was faintly surprised when I felt the middle cushion sink in as he sat down next to my back.

"Deidara. Seriously I'm not mad at you. I think what you did was pretty cool. You said something I would of never said." He paused and put a hand on my back. I shivered.

"You spoke the truth. Really I should be thanking you. Maybe she'll see things differently. Maybe not. Besides," Another pause.

"if she doesn't like my best friend, then she isn't worth my time."

I didn't reply. Though, I did feel better now. I heard him sigh again, getting up from the couch.

"I'd never get truly mad at you. I hope you know that." His breath felt closer. "Night, Dei." He whispered.

His next actions made my heart beat crazily. He leaned down and gently kissed the side of my head. Why did he do that? Did he know I liked him and was just messing around with me? No. Sasori wasn't like that. Oh, so many emotions and thoughts were going through my head at the moment. It hurt. I guess I should just sleep. Maybe my dreams could answer it for me.

The weekend was awkward but went smoothly. I talked to Sasori again. Only because he was worrying himself.

Now it was Monday. The list for the new basketball team was out and I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Their was at least thirty people who tried out. Only fifteen would make it. The list was organized by surnames so I looked for Sasori's first.

I was happily relieved when I saw his name on the list. If anything, he had to be on the team. I didn't care if I made it or not now. As long as Sasori was happy. After spotting his name, I moved down to the I's.

To my surprise, I was actually on the list. I was on the team. I...I had made it! My smile widened and I pushed through the crowd of boys. Without thinking, I ran to Sasori and hugged him.

I blushed as he hugged me back. "I'm guessing we made it, huh?" He asked with a happy tone in his voice.

I nodded vigorously. He laughed and the next thing I knew I was off the ground and spinning. It made my heart beat fast like always and of course the butterflies that seem to come when I was with him.

It was a good day. I felt like I had gotten high, even though I never have in my life. I was...Floaty. I think that would be the correct word for it. I felt light as a feather. '_Today couldn't get better._' I thought.

But it seems fate had finally forgiven my sins and it did get better. A hell lot better. How you ask? Sasori broke up with Mimi! That moment will forever be in my memories.

_ "Mimi...We need to talk." Sasori said with a stern voice. _

_ This clashed with Mimi's high pitched voice, however. "I heard you made the basketball team! Oh m gee! I'm like so happy. You're the coolest boyfriend ever!" She squealed, hugging him._

_ "Yeah...About that." He smiled, nervously scratching the back of his head. "I really don't wanna be you boyfriend any more..." _

_ The happiness and excitement dropped from her voice. "You're...Breaking up with me?" She sounded as if she was going to cry. _

_ "Yeah." Sasori said, casually._

_ She looked over at me and started yelling. "This is all your fault! You made him think badly of me and now he dumped me! You fucking stupid asshole! This. Is. All. Your. Fault!"_

_ Mimi raised her hand to slap me and I flinched, closing my eyes. However, the sting of the slap never came. I opened an eye to see Sasori holding her arm. _

_ "I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit my best friend. This has nothing to do with him. So leave him out of this. Though he did say some rather true things last week. I mean it Mimi. Leave him out of this. We're over." _

I never heard him speak with so much distaste. Not even when we argued about our differences in art. As terrible as it sounds, I was happy to see her run away crying. Made me feel much much better.

I sighed and looked at the time again. 11:22 PM. I laughed quietly at the memory. After the break up, I heard she got with this Sasuke kid and ended up getting pregnant. She had to get an abortion. I feel sorry for the baby though. But I guess death is better than being stuck with her as a mother.

I'm glad Sasori never had sex with her. Or with anyone for a matter of fact. We got to share that moment together. Sadly, that was only three days ago.

I shook my head. Now was not the time for that memory. I shut my eyes and heave a long sigh. It's still cold. Wish I had wore a jacket. I laugh. Sasori would be getting onto me about not wearing a jacket. Complaining I'd get sick and he'd be stuck taking care of me. Though, secretly, or so he thought secretly, he never minded.

Sickness. That's how we confessed. Me getting sick. Maybe I should have gotten sick sooner if I knew that's what it would take for him to return my feelings. Sickness. Love is a sickness in its own way.

_Three Months Ago_

"You okey, Dei? You're looking really pale." Sasori said, concern lacing his voice.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. "Yeah. Just...Hot." I muttered. Each word I spoke I felt like I was going to stop breathing.

Sasori frowned and leaned down, moving my hair out of my face. His next move made me even hotter than I already was. He placed his lips upon my forehead gently.

"I knew it." He said, pulling back. "You can't play tonight. You're sick why didn't you tell me, brat?"

I gave him a weak smile. It was cute really. He always called me a brat when I didn't tell him something or when he was extremely worried about me.

He shook his head at me and walked off to go find the coach. I sighed as I watch him explain to the coach how I would be unable to play tonight. That meant Tobi or Hidan would take my place.

A few minutes later he returned. "Here. Stay hydrated." He handed me a Gatorade.

I muttered a thanks and took the drink. "Who will be taking my place, un?" I asked, opening the bottle before gulping it down.

"Hidan." He sighed and sat next to me. "You can go home if you want. You need some rest."

I shook my head. "I'd rather stay here and watch the game."

"Brat-" He began but was interrupted by the coach calling the players over. Another sigh. "Fine. Just...If you get too sick please do go home." He pleaded.

I nodded and smile. "I will. Now go out and play, un."

He gave me a concerned look but nodded, running onto the court.

I sat in the sidelines and cheered. Though I felt as if I was going to puke, I stayed at the game to watch Sasori. Besides, I didn't wanna walk home by myself. And I sure as hell didn't want Sasori too either.

People stood and cheered, as our team defeated the other school's team. The roaring echoed in my head, creating a throbbing sensation. It was getting really hot. I smiled and stood, numbly cheering on with the crowd. Sasori came running up to me.

"Dei, we won! I didn't think we were gonna win without you." He said.

"Sasori...You are amazing, un." I laughed, hazily. He gave me an odd look, before frowning.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Dei. You look worse than you did at the beginning of the game."

I only nodded. It was really really hot. The cheering and the sound of Sasori's lovely voice was fading. My throat was clenched and dried. Everything was becoming blurry.

"Deidara...Hey Deidara!" Sasori's voice sounded so far away. But I could see his red hair in a blur.

"Ssri..." I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Keep you eyes open, Deidara!"

I nodded. He kept yelling at me to keep my eyes open. I heard him yell to someone to get me a cold rag. Why would I need that? He was here, that's all I needed.

"Deidara...You idiotic brat." Sasori's muttering was the first thing I heard.

I groaned and opened my eyes, feeling something cold on my forehead, and my back pressed against something warm.

There was a soft sigh. "You awake?"

I only nodded. My vision was still blurry, but I could make out my surroundings. It kinda looked like home.

"Do you know where you are, Deidara?"

"H-Home?" I said, though it came out as a question. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. I flushed. Sasori was above me. No, he was holding me. That warm thing pressed against my back was his chest. The cold thing on my forehead was a rag. And he was...Stroking my hair?

Sasori gave a tired smile and nodded. "You passed out. If you were really that sick, I would of walked you home, brat."

I shrugged. "I felt fine, un." I lied.

He shook his head and stopped stroking my hair. Instead he placed his arms around me in a hug.

"You scared me, you know?" He muttered, softly. "I didn't know you were gonna pass out. Luckily, Coach offered us a ride home since you were out."

I looked around and took notice we were in his bed. I sighed softly and turned my head towards the door. "How long was I out?" I croaked.

"Half an hour."

That long? It didn't seem that long to me. "Water, un."

Sasori blinked wide eyed like an owl before he smacked himself in the face. "God, I'm stupid. Stay here. I'll go get you some water." He released me and shifted out of the hold.

I laid down and listened to his cursing, muttering to himself 'Why didn't I think of that?' and 'Damn it. What kind of friend am I?'

He returned quickly with a glass of water in hand. "Here." He stated, holding the glass out to me. "Drink up."

I tried to hold the glass, but I was still rather shaky from when I passed out. Sasori's face scrunched up into a look of concern and took the glass, bring it up to my lips.

The water felt great going down my throat, replenishing it. "Better?" He asked. I nodded.

Sasori sat down on the bed beside me. I looked up at him in wonder. He looked back at me.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and stood. I watched him as he began to strip off his clothes. I blushed as his muscles flexed. I pulled the blankets up past my nose, below my eyes.

He was teasing me. Even if it was unintentional. I gulped when Sasori wiggled out of his basketball shorts, leaving him in his plain blue boxers.

"I'm going to take a shower..." He said, digging through his drawers to find some clean boxers. "You can..." Sasori walked towards the door and placed his hand on the door knob.

"You can, uhm, join me if you want..." He muttered, exiting the room.

I blinked. Did Sasori just say I could _join_ him? In the _shower_? The thought of seeing his naked body in proximity of my own naked body made me flush. I want to. But, it'd be really awkward.

Bathing with your best friend at age five is innocent. At age ten you stop bathing with them, because you're starting to develop more. And at age fifteen, it's just something that doesn't normally happen. Especially, when two males are involved.

I rise slowly from the bed. The floor is cold against my bare feet, making me shiver. I grab my own pajamas from the closet and exit the room. I can hear the shower running in our quiet apartment. Butterflies fill my stomach as I approach the only bathroom we have.

I take a deep breath before knocking lightly and coming in. I shut the door carefully, afraid if I make too much noise I will disturb the relaxing sound of the shower.

"Deidara?" I hear Sasori's voice ask, from the steaming tub.

I grip my clothing tighter and stutter. "U-Un."

Sasori pulls back the curtain, revealing his face and chest, but not any further. My face heats up and my heart pounds so loudly I swear Sasori could of probably heard it.

I watched the way the water droplets fell from his hair to the floor. The way they would roll down his pale smooth looking chest. And how some of the droplets would roll down farther than I could see.

He seems to have caught me staring because he clears his throat and says my name.

"Deidara..." He chews on his bottom lip. "Did you decide to join me?"

God, I could have melted. The way he said it just sounded so...So, erotic. I look at my clothes and set them on the stool we kept in the small room.

"Y-Yeah...I feel really...Uh, yucky, un." I can never talk when I'm nervous. My face burns even more. I always embarrass myself in front of him.

"Alright...Just step in when you finish undressing." He said, disappearing behind the curtain.

How can Sasori be so calm like this? Even if I didn't like him like this, I would still be flustered. But then again, we had to take showers in PE. I never did though. I felt to embarrassed to shower in front of the other boys.

Slowly, I began to strip my clothes off. As my clothing was thrown to the ground, I felt a slight cool breeze come from the air vents. When I was down to my boxers, I hesitated.

Was I really going to step into the shower, naked. With Sasori?

Apparently I was taking to long cause Sasori popped his head out again. He was about to speak when he looked at me. His eyes looked me up and down, then cast away to the side. "The water will get cold soon..."

He gripped the curtain. "You should get in before it does."

I watched as Sasori disappeared again and I knew it was now or never. With no more hesitations, I pulled down my boxers and threw them to the side.

"I'm coming in, un..." I said, covering the fault in my voice. I heard him hum in acknowledgment.

I pulled back the curtain and stepped in. The warmth felt good against my cold skin. I let out a quiet content sigh and gazed at Sasori. Then I realized my situation. I was naked in the smallest shower in the world with Sasori. The boy, who I've had a crush on since seventh grade, who I had grown up with, was naked and only a few inches away from me.

I saw him look at me again, his eyes trailing downwards before adverting to the side. Wordlessly, he handed me my shampoo and conditioner.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

There was no real conversation as we showered. The only sounds being the water hitting the tiled floor beneath us. As I set the conditioner in my hair, I began to wash my body.

At that moment I did feel rather girly. Sasori always used Axe and I used baby oil. I know it sounds weird, but it really does keep your skin soft. I think Sasori uses it secretly. His skin always looks so smooth and soft.

I was startled when I felt Sasori's hand on my back, gently rubbing the baby oil in. "Your skin is really soft, Deidara."

I flushed and nodded. He continued washing my back. To help him, I grabbed my conditioned hair and moved in front so he could reach my whole back.

Once he was done, I turned around to face him. "Mind doing mine?" He asked.

I shook my head and he handed me the bottle of Axe body wash. I grabbed the wash scrunchie from its hook and poured a generous amount onto it. I licked my lips and placed the scrunchie on his back, gently scrubbing his back clean.

He jumped lightly when I placed my hand on his back. He looked back at me. I gave a shy smile. "Your skin is soft too, un..."

Sasori blushed lightly and laughed. "Really? That's...That's cool..."

Maybe I wasn't the only awkward one.

After washing his back, I turned and rinsed my hair. Sasori followed in example and the shower ended. Sasori got out first and handed me a towel.

I wrapped it around my waist and stepped out. He had done the same and now had turned the vent on so the mirror would defog. I began to dry off, using the towel around my waist, and made sure to keep my private parts covered.

I stood in front of the mirror and watched as the fog went away slowly. I plugged in my hair dryer and waited for it to heat up. It was a crappy one so you had to wait for it to heat up otherwise it would blow out cold.

I shivered at the cold breeze and clutched my towel. I was surprised when Sasori came up behind me and started drying my hair.

"You're really slow today, you know that?" He laughed.

I blushed and wiped the water droplets from my face. He hummed quietly as he dried my hair with the towel. When he finished he set my clothes on the sink counter and took the towels to the laundry.

I hesitantly handed him mine and quickly started getting dressed. When I finished dressing, I used the blow dryer to dry the rest of my hair then after brush my teeth. Sasori also came in to do the same after taking the laundry out.

Sasori smiled at me and grabbed my wrist, making me follow him to his room. "Get some rest, okey?" He said, gesturing to the bed.

I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow and asked why.

"It's your bed..." I whispered.

He shook his head at me and firmly stated, "Get to bed. It's not just my bed. You can sleep in it too." He paused. "Plus, it's too cold to sleep on the couch. Now, sleep."

"No."

"No?"

I nodded, planting my feet firmly to the ground.

He stared at me. Before I could even blink, he pushed me onto the bed. I tried to get up, but he wrestled me down. Soon enough, we were wrestling in the covers. I was trying to escape, while he tried to hold me down.

"Sasori. Let go, un." I said, trying to pry off his hands.

The redhead only held tighter and pulled me to his chest. "Stop, squirming, brat." He panted, breathlessly.

I pushed on his chest and started kicking. He wrapped his legs around mine and only pulled me closer.

I froze.

We were so close. His chest was touching mine. Our legs were tangled together and or crotches were pressing together. _Oh my..._ I flushed.

"Much better...Now tell me," He pushed back my bangs, tucking it behind my ear. "why can't you sleep in my bed? Better yet, why won't you any more?"

I Looked away, embarrassed.

"Dei...Deidara. Please tell me."

"You're going to get sick, un." I muttered, still not looking at him.

Sasori sighed. "I don't care. Answer me."

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

I wiggled and try to escape his hold again, but he held on tightly.

"Deidara...Please stop." He said. It melted my heart and I couldn't help but listen. And so, I stopped struggling.

We sat there in silence for awhile. I sighed, realizing he wouldn't let me go, unless I told him. So I spoke up, my voice wavering.

"I-It felt weird, un...Two boys aren't suppose to share a bed. The bed was bought for you, n-not me, un. This whole apartment is yours...I shouldn't even be here. But, since you let me st-stay...I just slept on the couch. And now I'm sick, un. I-I don't want you to get sick."

Sasori stared at me. The next thing I knew he was on top of me. I felt my breath quicken and my face heat up.

"Deidara...Did it ever occur to you, that maybe I care too much?" He began, his minty breath dancing across my lips.

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe I would always stand a bit closer than I should have? Did you ever notice that I would always grab your hand and wrist. Did you ever notice how cool I would try to act in front of you, maybe to, I dunno, impress you." He leaned down, his lips brushing mine.

"Did it...Did it ever occur to you, that I might like you more than I should?"

My breath caught at his last question. I...I didn't ever notice, nor did I think that we would return my feelings. I shook my head, unable to properly form words.

He smiled and laughed lightly. "Well...I do." He placed a hand on my face and only then did I notice he was lightly trembling.

"I like you so much, it hurts. No...I don't just like you, Deidara. I love you. I fucking love you so much, that sometimes I don't even know what to do with myself sometimes cause all I think about is you." He caressed my cheek.

"I tried to straighten myself out. I really did. I thought by dating girls I would be straight. And the feeling weighing on my heart would disappear. But you know what? It didn't. And when I thought about it, I really didn't want it to. I wanted to love you."

He ran his trembling fingers across my lips and laughed.

"It's crazy, isn't it? I'm in love with my best friend..." He brushed his lips against mine and I gasped.

"Deidara...You may not return my feelings...But please. My only request is to let me hold you. Will you let me do that?"

I looked him in the eyes. He admitted he loved me. I liked him...But did I love him...Who was I kidding? Of course I loved him!

I shook my head and cupped both of his rosy cheeks with my cold hands. I saw the disappointment in his eyes. I quickly spoke up before he got the wrong idea. "I-I don't just want you to hold me...I want you to kiss me also, un."

Sasori looked surprised, so I took the opportunity and pulled him down the few centimeters he needed to kiss me. I pressed my lips against his and watched his reaction.

He stared into my eyes. They shone brightly, smiling. He slipped his eyes clothes and pressed his lips back to mine. I let out a sigh slash moan and let my eyes flutter shut as he kissed me breathlessly.

When he pulled away I slowly opened my eyes to see him, staring at me. I blushed and looked away. I heard him chuckle softly. He placed a hand over mine on his cheek.

"You're trembling, Dei."

I looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, but so are you."

He laughed and kissed me again, only pecking my lips before he plopped down next to me on the bed. "So...You're gonna start sleeping in here, right?" He asked, stroking my hair.

I nodded. "If you want, un..."

"I want you to." Sasori said, scooting closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Then I will." I said, curling up to him.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Get some rest, Dei." I nodded and yawned into his shoulder.

"I love you, un..." I whispered, blushing.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

I smiled and closed my eyes, falling asleep to his soft snores. I had a feeling that life was going to be much much better.

The next day I woke up in his arms and feeling light as a feather. This was amazing. So amazing that amazing was the only word that I could form that could describe how good it felt to be his.

"Good morning, Deidara." Sasori said, kissing my forehead like he did last night.

"Morning, un." I smiled, moving my hands up to his hair, lacing my fingers through it. He chuckled and kissed my lips gently.

Once we got out of bed and got dressed, we went out in town and went shopping. It was fun. He held my hand the entire time and we acted like every couple out there. Sure we got a few disgusted looks, but it was only by the people that could figure out I was another male. But, most seem to think I was a girl due to my long hair.

"Ne, Dei. Open up." Sasori smirked.

We were now at a restaurant for lunch and I was sitting on his lap. I blushed and opened my mouth. The next moment I felt the saltiness of a fry. I chewed it and swallowed before laughing.

Sasori laughed also and sipped his shake. I smiled and watched him eat. Then an idea popped up in my head. As he took a fry into his mouth, I leaned up and brought my lips to the fry biting off the end, pressing my lips against his. Quickly I sat back, no longer leaning up.

I looked up and saw Sasori blushing. I laughed quietly and kissed his cheek. He looked down and laughed also, kissing my lips.

"You're too cute, you know that?" He smiled, ruffling my hair. I laughed and thought to myself. '_Nothing can ruin this now, un._'

After we had ate, we went walking around through the park. I was perfectly content and felt nothing could go wrong until some kids from our school showed up.

I was surprised when Sasori let go of my hand. "Sasori?" I asked, confused, but then saw some of our team mates walking up to us. I frowned and dropped it, saying nothing.

"Hey Sasori! Deidara!" One of the guys said to us.

"Hey." Sasori smiled, replying back to them. I said nothing, however.

The other guys gave me a look. "What's up with Deidara?"

Sasori looked at me and immediately knew what was wrong, though didn't show it to them.

"Nothing." I muttered. "I gotta go..." I quickly turned on my heel and left. I felt tears cloud my vision. '_You're so stupid, Deidara. So stupid._'

"Deidara!" I heard Sasori's voice yell after me. I only kept walking fast, until I began running.

I ran and ran until my legs hurt. The park was huge so hopefully I lost Sasori. Tired, I slowed my pace until I was walking. I eventually stopped and saw the bathrooms. I walked over to them, settling under the patio shade.

I pressed my back against the brink wall and slid down, not caring if it scratched my back. Pulling my knees up, I crossed my arms, laying my head down, crying silently.

"Deidara..." I head a voice, pant out.

I gripped my jeans tightly, and didn't look up. How could I have not seen that coming? I really am blonde.

I felt him sit next to me, sighing. We sat in silence for awhile, until I got to my feet and tried to leave. He stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Deidara, please. Wait." He pleaded.

I stood still and kept my head down, my bangs covering my face. I didn't want him to see I was crying. Though, he probably already knew I was. Still, I didn't want him to see.

He grabbed my shoulders gently and turned me so I was facing him. "Deid-"

"You're ashamed aren't you? You...You regret it..." I croaked. I had to know.

Things got quiet and I assumed he was. I tried to get out of his hold but he kept a firm grip on me, like always. He spoke up, with a waver in his voice.

"W-Why...Why would you think something like that?" He asked, sounding actually hurt.

"I love you, Deidara. I fucking love you." His grip tightened and I winced. It hurt.

"Why...?"

I chewed on my bottom lip and fumbled with my next words. "I-Isn't it obvious, u-un? You didn't want to be seen a-as a couple in front of _your_ friends." I said, making sure to emphasize the word your. They weren't my friends. They were his.

". . ."

". . ."

The next thing I knew I was slammed against the wall, his lips furiously attacking mine. I winced as my head collided with the bricks and scratched my back. I tried to squirm away, but Sasori would have none of that.

He pinned me against the wall, still kissing me, bruising my lips. I was shocked when I felt something wet roll onto my face from his. Was...Was he crying?

"You stupid brat." He whispered against my lips. "I would never regret it. Last night is something I will never forget or regret. I will carry it with me for as long as I live and even into the grave. I love you. Don't ever doubt that, Deidara."

He paused and kissed my lips, gently. "I would do anything for you. I did this to protect you. I know you're confused how this will protect you, but just listen, okey?"

He stops and waits for my answer. I nod and he continues.

"You're my only one. I would do anything to make sure you're safe and happy. I know you aren't to happy with me right now, but I did this because of them. If they knew, they would say things. Such horrible things. Things I would want you to never hear. They would hurt you. Not just their words but physically. People are cruel, Deidara. I want you safe. If...If they knew and they hurt you...I would never forgive myself."

I looked up at his saddened eyes. He was crying. To see him like this was enough to set me off. I flung my arms around him and cried into his chest, crying over and over '_I'm sorry_'.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. People may have passed by, looking at us like were crazy or freaks. I don't care. All I was focused on was us. No one said it was going to be easy, but we were gonna go through it together. Even if it killed us.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it with my sleeve. Even now I'm still crying like a baby. If only Sasori was here. He would grab my chin gently, run his thumbs across my bottom lip and kiss me then wipe away all the tears and sadness.

11:43 PM. Only seventeen minutes more. I run a trembling hand through my hair. It was no longer soft and silky, but dirty and grimy. Honestly, I kinda felt like a hobo. I sighed and watched people as they came and go.

People. They're monsters. I hate them. Why, must we be so cruel to one another? If a black and a white person can get married and be accepted in society, then why can't two men or women? It isn't fair. It isn't right. Hateful people.

_One Month Ago_

_"_Sasori..." I muttered, playing with his soft red hair.

He cracked open an eye and looked at me. "Hm?" He hummed, sleepily.

I blushed and kissed his cheek, gently. "I...I know you said you want to keep it a secret so they wouldn't hurt me..." I started.

"But, I really want to show the world the real us, un...I don't care what they say. Just as long...Just as long as your there with me, I won't be scared. I won't be intimidated by them."

Sasori propped himself up and looked down at me. "Are you sure, Dei? I would die if you got hurt."

I crawled on top of him, sitting on his pelvis and kissed him. "I'm sure, un. Please, Sasori...I want to."

He smiled at me and kissed me back. "Alright. For you...No for us. We'll walk into school proudly holding hands, showing the world what we're made of."

I laughed and kissed him again. I squeaked in surprise when he pushed me under him. "Sasori!" I laughed more, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He chuckled and kissed my lips, jaw, neck, and collar bone. He trailed his kisses back up to my ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." I blushed.

He kissed me more and soon things started to get hot. My shirt, our pants, and socks were thrown carelessly to the floor. We were left in our boxers and I shivered. I wasn't ready yet. As much as I loved him and wanted to do it with him, I was still scared.

He kissed me breathlessly and pulled away a minute later. "I like your boxers." I said, awkwardly.

Sasori laughed and kissed my nose. "You wanna stop here?"

I nod and he rolls off me. "Shower?" He asks, picking up our clothes and placing them in a hamper.

"Un." I said, feeling uncomfortably hot in my boxers.

He nods at me and we exit the bedroom. I go to the bathroom and he stops by the laundry room first, then joins me after.

After showering with him for awhile, I got use to it and didn't blush as much. We showered quickly, getting rid of our problems and went straight to bed.

He held me close and whispered sweet nothings to me all night long. I stayed curled up to him, returning the affection. The night seemed to go on longer than usual. But tonight, I didn't care.

The next day we got ready and left for school. Sasori locked our apartment door and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. He smiled at me and we walked down stairs heading to the outside.

We walked to school like we usually did, but this time, he didn't let go of my hand when we reached the gates of our school.

"You ready?" He asked, squeezing my hand.

I nodded squeezing his hand back in response. He smiled and we walked passed the school gates together. Unlike every other day, people stared at us. They watched our every move as we walked towards the school doors. They whispered amongst each other, talking about us.

Sasori's friends stared at him in disbelief and looked to me. A group of girls gasped. Mimi being in the group as well, gaped. Everyone seemed so shocked. I squeezed Sasori's hand again and he squeezed back. When we reached the steps he stopped and turned to the now quiet court yard.

"If you have something to say, then say it to my face. If you don't like it, I really don't care. It doesn't concern any one of you who I chose to date. And if you must know," He paused.

"yes, I am dating Deidara. I love him and none of you can change that. So move on, it ain't your life."

I blushed and smiled, squeezing his hand more. He was so brave. Something, I couldn't be. He smiled at me and tugged on my hand, leading us inside.

He leaned down and kissed my head. "I love you, Deidara."

I smiled and bumped him gently. "I love you too, Sasori."

People talked about us at school. Apparently, two males dating was unheard of. But no one did anything. They didn't say hurtful things to us. Actually, a few girls shyly came up to us and said we made a cute couple. People talked, but kept to themselves whether they approved or not.

I smiled and nudged him. "I told you it would be alright, un."

Sasori laughed and kissed my cheek. "Guess you were right." He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I'll have to listen to you next time."

"You better." I smirked, laughing.

The day went by rather quick. There was a few people who shoved hateful notes into our lockers but we took them home and burned them. I have to admit, being a pyro is fun. Even Sasori had fun burning the letters and notes.

Today was such a good day and Sasori's braveness had given me my own courage.

"Sasori...I-I..." I stuttered, slightly embarrassed.

"What?" He asked after spitting into the sink from brushing his teeth. He wiped his mouth and took a drink of his water.

"I want...I want to do it..."

He looked at me in shock. "Y-You sure? I don't wanna push you into something you're not ready to do, Dei."

I nodded. "I'm sure, un."

He took my hand and flipped the lights off in the bathroom. He lead me to our bedroom and kissed me deeply.

I sighed into his mouth, wrapping my arms around him. He licked my bottom lip and I shyly opened my mouth for him. He slid his tongue in and played with my own, encouraging me to play in return.

I felt the heat between our body rise as our bodies pressed against each other. It was the same feeling from last time. It was exciting and scary all at the same time.

Sasori took my hand and lead it. I couldn't see where, but I felt it and immediately flushed, trembling. He looked me in the eyes and sighed, getting off of me.

"Sasori?" I asked, grabbing onto his arm.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Your shaking, Dei. I knew you weren't ready." He removed my hand from his arm. "Don't push yourself Dei, please. I love you. Besides, we got all the time in the world. So don't worry, okey?"

I sighed and nodded. "But what about..." I looked down at his boxers. He followed my glance and blushed.

"Sorry, I got a bit..." He blushed even harder. "A bit, uhm, excited." He laughed, awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"I'll just go shower." He said, standing up.

"Oh...Okey." I pouted, not being able to help with his problem.

He smiled and ruffled my hair, kissing my forehead. "Get to sleep, Dei. Next time, okey?"

I smiled back and nodded, snuggling under the blankets. "Hurry back." I muttered. "I need my teddy bear, un."

He laughed and exited the room, promising to shower as quickly as possible. Just as Sasori promised, he rejoined me in the bedroom to sleep. He whispered a good night and kissed me. I fell asleep against him and only could hope for the best tomorrow.

Sometime during the week a bunch of guys came up to me and started talking to me. They were on the basketball team as well, but I didn't expect them to talk to me.

"Hey...So you and Sasori, huh?" One asked.

I nodded slowly. I felt something unpleasant settle into my stomach. Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it.

"Since you're a guy...And Sasori is too...How do you, you know, have sex?" One asked, curiously. The other guys snickered and jabbed him in the ribs.

"They have buttsecks." They laughed.

I felt my face go red with embarrassment. So what if you get it up the butt? I personally think it's better than a disgusting looking vagina. We had to watch of video in health about STDs and from what I saw, vaginas are pretty ugly.

"Wait," One said, stopping the other guys laughing. "can't you like get AIDs?"

The other guys gave a look of pure disgust. "Ew! Get away from me, freak! I don't want your AIDs!"

I scowled and pushed threw the stupid boys and started to walk off.

"Hey! Stupid bitch!" The otehrs yelled at me, grabbing onto my hair, pulling it.

I yelled and clawed at their hands. "Let go, assholes!" They only laughed and continue to pull my hair and call me names.

"You have three seconds to get you're filthy hands off my boyfriend before I beat you into next week." A voice said darkly.

I felt the boys let go of my hair and I fell to the ground on my knees. I heard the sound of feet running and leaving. I looked up and saw Sasori with a scowl plastered onto his face.

"Sasori." I muttered.

He looked down at me and frowned, offering a hand and helping me up. He pulled me into a hug and sighed, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"stupid assholes." He muttered, angrily.

I smiled and cupped his cheek, kissing him on the lips, gently. "You're cute when you're angry, un."

He looked at me with confusion before laughing. He kissed me lovingly and used his free hand to lace fingers with mine.

"Well as long as your okey." He chuckled. "Come on, let's go to lunch."

He took us out to eat. But during the whole time, I couldn't get what those guys said out of my head. I wondered if it were true. So I had to ask.

"Sasori."

He looked up from his food and smiled at me. "Yeah, Dei?"

I fidgeted, nervously. "Is it true?" I asked. "Is it true that we could get AIDs cause we're gay, un?"

Sasori looked at me with disbelief then scowled. "It was those guys wasn't it?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Is it true though?"

He sighed and reached across the table, taking my hand in his. "It is true that we could get AIDs. But not just because we're gay. Anyone can get AIDs. But, most people say only gays can get it because we're not clean."

I frowned. "But we shower every night, un."

He laughed and shook his head. "Not like that, Dei. I meant, they think we're dirty because of how we do it."

I pouted and furrowed my eyebrows. "Not like their way of doing it is sanitary either. Have you seen how many whores they are at school? It's like sticking your dick into rubbish, un."

Sasori broke out into a fit of laughter. He laughed so hard, tears started to bubble at the corners of his eyes.

"I don't see how that's funny." I said. "I'm only speaking the truth."

He chuckled and kissed my hand. "I know you are, Dei. Forgive me, but your face was too cute."

I blushed and smiled shyly. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"I think we're alright. Neither of us has had sex before, so I don't think there should be a problem. If you want, we can even use protection so it lessens the chance of getting anything."

I nodded. "Alright."

After lunch we headed back to school. It as petty boring and went by quickly. On our way home, Sasori stopped in front of a store.

"Deidara...Do you want to buy..." He paused and blushed, knowingly.

I blushed also and nodded, shyly. "If you want..."

He tugged my hand gently and we went inside the cool store. I shivered at the coolness and Sasori wrapped his arm around me. He lead us down an aisle and I blushed when I saw it's content.

"So...Uhm" He smiled, slightly embarrassed. "What kind do you want?"

"There is different kinds, un?" I asked, surprised. I thought condoms were just condoms and were all the same. I looked over at Sasori as he chuckled and gestured to the many boxes.

"Yeah. There is many different kinds with different uses. Like for example," He picked up a box that had a bunch of fruits on it. "is used for blow jobs." He blushed.

I turned red as his hair and watched him put it back. Who were the crazy perverts to come up with these kind of things!

"So, yeah. You wanna pick or...Do you want me to?" He asked.

"You can, un." I said, embarrassed. He laughed and nodded.

I watched as he looked over the boxes, deciding which was the right one. He picked up a white box and nodded. He grabbed my hand and lead us to the counter. I looked away embarrassed as the cashier rung up the embarrassing item.

"Have fun." The cashier said and I flushed.

'_Oh, God..._'

Sasori smiled nervously and quickly exited the shop with me in tow. "That was embarrassing." Sasori laughed.

I nodded and joined his laughter. We continued walking in peace until I felt something wet drop on my head. I looked up and saw the dark clouds and suddenly it began pouring.

"Shit. Here." Sasori said, handing me his jacket. I blushed and was about to tell him he should be wearing it, but he cut me off.

"Come on. I don't want you getting sick." He smiled and placed the jacket over our head. I smiled and we ran down the side walk path, laughing, trying to to get out of the pouring rain.

Once we reached our apartment, we were both soaked and out of breath. We stopped under the shade, sheltering us from the rain. Sasori looked at me and set the bag down. I took a step closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, standing on my tippy toes to kiss him.

He smirked and leaned down, kissing me. He put one hand on my hip and the other cupping my face. I moved my hands up, tangling them in his short wet hair. We stayed in the position, kissing, for quite awhile.

Once I shivered, Sasori pulled away panting. "Come on, you're ice cold." He said, picking up the bag. I nodded and followed him inside.

We showered and snuggled on the couch, watching a movie. Even though today had gone bad, Sasori still made everything better. He covered us with a thick blanket and nuzzled his head on top of mine.

I kissed his neck lightly and heard him laugh. "That tickled." He admitted. I laughed and did it again.

Even now that I think about that, it makes me blush. I close my eyes and think of the nearly full box at home. It's sad really. We only got to use them once. And that was only three days ago. Yeah, I could still feel the pain when I sit.

11:50 PM. Ten more minutes. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. Almost there...Almost.

_Three Days Ago_

"Sasori...I'm ready." I said, firmly into the bathroom mirror. I looked back at my reflection and sigh. It was now or never. I really wanted to do this. I have been waiting for awhile now and I'm sure Sasori is ready too.

I sighed and raised my shirt, that was way too big for me, and gripped the elastic of my boxers. Slowly, I slip them off and let them fall to the ground. I gulped and let my shirt fall down over my manhood. Thank God it was really big. It was very loose and the cloth slipped off my left shoulder, revealing it. It went down past my thighs, successfully hiding my member.

I leaned down and picked my boxers off the ground. Sasori was already in the bedroom, waiting for me. I mustered all the courage I had and switched off the light and exited the small room.

Every step closer I got to the bedroom, my heart pounded loudly. In fact, I could feel it running from the tips of my fingers to my toes. I open the door with a soft click and look him over.

I drop my boxers on the floor and shut the door to cover the sound of it hitting the floor. He relaxes on the bed, waiting for me to join him. His legs are stretched out and his hands behind his head. He's just in his boxers.

I slowly walk to his side of the bed and crawl on top of him. He seems to be on the verge of sleep. I sit on his lap and lean down, kissing his neck. I hear him make some kind of sound similar to a grunt or moan.

"Sasori." I whisper into his ear. He still doesn't wake up so I try something else.

"Sasori, wake up, un." I whisper, licking the outer shell of his ear. He shivers and cracks open an eye.

"Deida-"

I interrupt him by kissing his lips lovingly. He grunts and kisses me back, moving his hands from behind his head to my waist. I part my lips and take his bottom lip between my lips, biting gently.

He opens up and lets his tongue come out to play with mine. As our tongues mingle I run my fingers through his hair and rock lightly on top of him.

I hear him moan lightly and one of the hands on my hips move further down to grope at my butt. Sasori quickly pulls away.

"Sasori?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He shakes his head and brings hand up to my face, cupping it. He pulls me down to his level, our lips brushing. "You're ready aren't you?"

I blush and nod. He sighs and smiles,, kissing me lightly. "Alright."

My eyes widened in surprise as I'm suddenly under him. He starts kissing my neck up and down. I sigh contently and keep my hands in his hair, as to keep myself distracted.

I moan as I feel him kiss the base of my neck before sucking. His teeth grind gently against my skin and I let out another shuddering moan. As he sucks on my neck, I wrap my legs around his waist and push him closer.

I feel the vibrations go up my neck as he moans against my flesh. He moves away from my neck and tugs on my shirt. I get the hint and sit up slightly. I grab the end of my shirt and start pulling up.

As I do this, Sasori runs his hands up my side, helping me. Along the way, he kisses from my stomach to my chest. I toss the shirt to floor carelessly. I feel my face heat up as Sasori takes in the sight of my naked body.

He kisses my lips and whispers against them. "You're beautiful." I smile shyly and kiss him back.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, deepening our kiss. He rests on his forearms, pressing his body against me. I moan loudly when he moves his hips against mine, grinding.

He continues grinding against me and I can feel how hard he is. How big he is. He wasn't massive like nine inches or something, but just a bit above average.

"Ahh...Sasori..." I moan and cling to him.

He kisses my neck and continues to grind into my hips. Soon enough, he's going down my chest, kissing sensually. As he goes further down I feel my face heat up. He's already down at my hips and is progressing further to my thighs.

Once he reaches them, he stops kissing and looks back at me. I blush and look away. I feel him crawl up my body again and kiss me. I kiss back but it's ended quickly as he stands.

"Sasori..." I whine, missing the heat and feel of his body against mine.

"I'm just getting some _stuff._" He said, smiling, walking over to the dresser pulling out two items.

I blush and wait eagerly for him to return.

When he does come back, he grips the elastic of his boxers and pulls them off. I avoid looking down at his member, due to my own embarrassment. He gets back onto the bed with a bottle in hand.

"What's that, un?" I asked, curiously.

He smiles at me and blushes lightly. "Lube. It's so it won't hurt as much."

I make a 'o' with my mouth and nod. He pours some out onto his hands and runs it over three fingers. He looks at me after rubbing it in.

"Spread your legs, please."

I flush and shyly open my legs for him. My face his burning hot as I feel him come between my legs. I gasp as I feel one of his fingers rub against my entrance.

"This will hurt a bit." He muttered. "Just tell me if I'm hurting you, okey? Now relax."

I nod and relax like he told me to. I give an airy moan as he pushes one finger in. It feels weird and I squirm at the feeling. Sasori holds my hips still with one hand and kisses me softly.

Slowly, he begins to move the finger in and out of me, the lubrication making his ministrations easier. He strokes my hair and keeps kissing me where his lips could. I had to admit, it was a rather good distraction.

I tense up, however, when he adds a second finger. "Don't tense. It'll hurt more." He says in a caring tone.

I nod and close my eyes, trying to relax. But it hurts. I gasp when I feel his hand on me. The gasp turns into a moan. "Sasori~"

His hand works it's magic on me as he moves his fingers in and out of me, scissoring on the occasion. He really is a wonderful boyfriend.

After a while, I become use to the protruding fingers and let my own hands roam his body. He moans lightly when my hand finds his own member. I pump him lightly, watching his facial expressions.

"Deidara..." He pants, blushing. He leans down and kisses me, before adding a third finger.

I wince in pain and he doesn't move his fingers. He's waiting for me to adjust. I sigh through my nose and focus on kissing and pleasuring him. It seems to works because I soon forget about the pain and he's moving his fingers inside of me.

"Sasori!~" I moan loudly as he hits something inside of me, sending sparks of pleasure up my spine.

He smirks and rubs the spot with his fingers, drawing out long moans from me. When he pulls his fingers out I whine in displeasure.

Sasori chuckles and kisses my forehead. "Don't worry, Dei. I got something even better for you." He smiles and reaches over on the night stand. He picks up a packet and I immediately know what it is.

I watch him, intrigued, as he tares it open. He rolls it on, pinching it at the tip. I blush and look away to the side. Soon, he is on top of me.

"You ready?" He asks, lining up with my entrance.

I wrap my arms around his neck and nod. "U-Un..."

He kisses me and pushes the tip in. I gasp and tighten my grip on him. It was scary really.

"Stay with me, Dei."

He pushes in more, slowly. I feel tears poke at the corner of my eyes. It's starting to hurt. He's pushing inside me, stretching me further. He brings a hand up to my lips, running his thumb over my bottom lip before kissing me.

I kiss back and hold onto him for dear life. I feel him wipe away my tears and I can't help but cry out.

"Sasori..."

He pushes in all the way to the hilt and stops moving. "You're doing good, Dei." He smiles, pushing my hair back out of my face.

I give him a weak smile back. "You c-can move, un..."

"You sure?"

I nod and wrap my trembling legs around his waist. "Please." I plead.

He doesn't need any further encouragement as he pulls out and then slides back in at a gentle slow pace. I try to keep a brave face, but I'm failing miserably. He kisses my rosy cheeks and whispers loving things in my ear.

His pace gradually speeds up as he thrusts into me. I moan as he hits a certain spot inside me. He grins and thrusts in the same spot.

"Oh, God~ Sasori!" I moan, tightening my legs around his waist.

He shudders and moans into my neck. He keeps thrusting into me, abusing my prostate. I chant his name in a chorus of pleasure. He lifts his face from my neck and steals my lips.

I feel a heat wave through my abdomen as he thrusts in again. I moan his name in his mouth. He keeps thrusting and I cry out. I dig my nails into his back as my hips twitch and I come hard.

I gasp as I feel Sasori's teeth tare into my bottom lip. He lets out a grunt and stops thrusting. I shiver and loosen my grip on him.

"Sorry..." Sasori mutters, licking the blood off my lips. He pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened my eyes quickly when I heard Sasori leave the room.

Did...Did he not enjoy it? Why did he leave? '_No...Deidara calm down. Remember what happened last time. He will come back._'

And just as I thought, Sasori did come back. But with a wet rag. "Thought you might want to be cleaned off." He smiled, and began wiping off the white liquid off my stomach and chest.

I blushed and looked away. He laughed lightly and then exited the room again. I reached down and grabbed my abandoned shirt, slipping it on. Sasori came back into the room with his boxers on.

I yawned and stretched my arms out for him. "Sasoriiiii..."

He laughed and climbed into bed. "Sleepy, Dei?" He asks, slipping under the blankets.

I nod. He pulls the blankets over my shoulder and wraps his arms around me from behind. I lean my back into him, stealing his warmth.

"Goodnight, Dei." He chuckles and kisses my hair. "I love you."

"Love you too, un." I muttered, falling asleep.

11:55 PM. Five more minutes. Five more. I stood from my seat and walked to where I would need to be in five minutes.

God, it's not fair. Why did it have to be him? I bit my bottom lip and held back the tears. Why...Why him?

_Ten Hours Ago_

I was sitting in class when someone passed a note to me. I raised an eyebrow and opened it, curiously. Who would write me a note? When it was fully opened, I smoothed it out and read it.

_Hey, Dei. I'm bored. Ditch class and meet me outside by the big oak tree behind the school. I miss you. Lots of love, Sasori~_

My heart sped up and I blushed. Of course it was Sasori. Who else would write a note to me? I raised my hand and waited for the teacher to call on me.

"Yes, Deidara?" The teacher sighed, as if my hand raising had disrupted her student's 'focused' attention.

"I don't feel to well, I was wondering if I could go to the nurse, un." I lied, acting as if I was sick.

She sighed and wrote me pass telling em to leave. I gave her a weary smile and nodded, walking out of the classroom. When I was out and the door was shut I sprinted to the back of the school to meet up with Sasori.

Once I was outside, I looked around for Sasori and frowned. Where was he? I gasped as I was grabbed from behind.

"God, Sasori. You scared me-" I stopped mid sentence and saw it _wasn't_ Sasori. It was the guys from our basketball team. "Uhm..." I yanked my shoulder out of their hold and took a step back.

They only looked at me then tackled me. I screamed and struggled against them. Where was Sasori? I did everything I could to shake them off but it failed.

"Come on, bring him this way." One said, to the guys holding me. They nodded and drug me to the soccer field.

I struggled and tried to escape their grips, but they were stronger than me. When we were in the soccer field I gasped. There was Sasori!

"Sasori!" I yelled, now struggling violently against the guys.

I saw Sasori's head raise up and the frightened look in his eyes. Unlike me, he easily knocked the guys off of him and came running up to me. The two guys holding me let go and went to hit Sasori, but I tripped them so they fell onto their faces.

Sasori took me into his arms and held me tightly. Our embrace was short, however, due to the guys getting up and pulling us off. I screamed and yelled, cursing my 'team mates', until one slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up already." One growled at me. I bit his hand and removed his hand away quickly. "Why you-"

"Don't hurt him." Another guy said. I looked up and saw the best player from our team. And in his hand was...I gasped aloud.

He smirked at me knowingly. "Ready to have some fun?"

I shook my head and looked at Sasori worriedly.

"You really care about him, don't you?" He asked, walking over to him.

I nodded, quickly. The words scrambled out of my mouth so fast I barely had any time to register them properly. "P-Please don't hurt him, u-un!"

They only seemed to laugh at my plea and the boy with the gun nodded at his friends who were holding Sasori back. With that nod, they proceeded to beat up Sasori.

I screamed at them telling them to stop it. The one not holding me only laughed and came up to me. "We don't like faggots. It's disgusting and wrong. So we're going to teach you faggots a lesson."

"You fucking psycho!" I screamed, tears running down my face. "Love is not disgusting or wrong! Why does it matter to you if we're gay, un!"

Sasori looked at me and flinched when his ribs were kicked again. I heard another crunch sound and I kicked one of the guys behind me. He grunted and let go of me.

I screamed again and kicked the other one where the sun don't shine and ran over to Sasori. The two beating him up got off of him and went running to the side. I fell to my knees in front of Sasori and tried to help him up.

I heard the cock of a gun and froze. How could have I forgotten about the guy with the gun? I panicked and before I could do anything, the sound of the gun going off rang through my ears, and I was falling backwards.

I closed my eyes and listened to all the sounds.

"Shit! I didn't say shoot him! I said shoot the ground, idiot! You were suppose to scare him not kill him!" I heard a guy yell.

"I tried! I can't help it Kiba slammed into me!" Another yelled.

I was slightly confused. Did they actually think they shot me?

I heard them run off and I opened my eyes and sat up, sighing. "They're gone. Sasori we gotta get you to the hos-" I froze and scrambled to my boyfriend,

"No. No. No. No. No." I said, frantically, tears falling down my face. "Sasori!" I yelled petrified.

"Deidara..." He whispered.

I shook my head and lifted his head into my lap. My tears fell onto his face. I couldn't look. That's what they had been talking about. I wasn't the one who was shot. It was Sasori. He had pushed me out of the way and got shot instead.

"Sa-Sasori..." I sobbed.

I looked down at him and seen him smile. He raised a shaky hand and I leaned down so he could place it on my cheek.

"I-I'm glad your s-safe..." He smiled, his eyes fluttering, fighting to stay awake.

I shook my head and cried. I could hear sirens in the back ground as they approached the school. "P-Please, Sasori..."

He grabbed my hand and place it over his bleeding chest. I felt the faint beating of his heart. I bit my bottom lip and choked on my sobs. He said he wouldn't leave me...

I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back, softly whispering. "I love you, Deidara."

I cried into our kiss and screamed silently. No. this wasn't suppose to happen. Never. We...We were suppose to grow old together or something cheesy like that.

"Ma'am, we need to get him to hospital." I heard voice above me. I clutched Sasori's shirt, feeling his heart slowing.

"We need to get you washed up and in for questioning. Do you think you can do that for us?" The man asked.

I watched as I saw the paramedics take away Sasori on a stretcher. The man helped me up and I nodded. He placed his jacket around me and lead me to his car. I looked around and saw everyone who's class had windows look out and watch us. I hope they felt terrible guilty.

I gripped the jacket and got into the car. "Wh-Where are you taking me, u-un?" I asked, scared.

"Just to the station. We want to know what happened. We want to help in any way possible."

I nodded numbly and sat, looking at my bloodied hands. Sasori's blood. I bit my bottom lip and let the tears roll down my cheek silently.

"I assume you were a close friend to him?" The man asked, looking at me from the driver's seat.

"He...He was my boyfriend." I nodded.

The man nodded and drove us to the station. There I was given new clothes and a shower. When I was cleaned up, they brought me in for questioning. I answer every question numbly and truthfully. All I wanted to see was Sasori.

"When...When can I see him? Is he alright?" I asked, gripping the edge of the table.

The investigator gave me a look and stood exiting the room. He was gone for a long time and I was beginning to fidget and think 'what ifs'. He came back some time later and frowned.

"They say that the Mr. Akasuna's current state is not so well..." He sighed. "I'm sorry to say, he is in a coma and has only twenty percent chance of living."

I lick my dried lips and nod. "Thank you...M-May I leave? I would like to rest at...H-Home, un."

He shook his head and started, "I don't think that would be a good idea, especially at your current state."

I straightened up and put on my brave face. "Please...I just want to go home...I am upset, but I assure you I won't do anything stupid. There is always a chance he will live, un."

The man sighs but lets me leave. "Don't be scared to call." He said, handing me his card.

I nod and leave the building quickly. I'm trembling all over. Sasori was dead. Twenty fucking percent...He was dead. I unlocked the apartment and closed the door. It was too quiet.

I stripped the clothes they gave me off and changed into Sasori's clothing. I sat on our bed and looked at the picture of me and him on the nightstand.

I couldn't hold it in any more. I burst into tears and screamed. "WHY!" I screamed. I picked up anything I could and threw it across the room. I shoved things off the dresser and flipped chairs. I tore the whole bedroom apart. I was about to throw the picture, but stopped.

I choked out a sob and held the picture close to my chest. I fell back on the bed and cried. I cried and cried, even screaming his name sometimes. Why did it have to be him? Why did the damned world have to be against us.

If I could, I would take back what I said to Sasori about wanting people to know about us. It as my fault...He was dead.

11:59 PM

It was my fault. All my fault. I'm sorry, Sasori. I smiled and took a step forward.

I hope I'll get to see you soon Sasori...

12:00 AM

I smiled, tears rolling down my face. I leaped forward and awaited the heavy metal to hit me.

12:01 AM

"Oh my God!"

"Somebody just jumped in front of a train!"

"Oh, God! Someone stop the train!"

"Call the-"

_The End_


End file.
